Phillip and Lukas never look back
by Princess of MiddleEarth
Summary: Phillip has just had his heart stomped on and he did nothing to deserve having his heart broken. There is only one thing that he wants and he misses how it felt to have what he craves. I was unsure about the rating. I would like for you guys to comment on what you want to happen in the one shots. The fate of Phillip and Lukas rests in your hands. Enjoy x


Everything had come crashing down around him. Phillip was trying to do the right thing and it stabbed him in the back, he had taken a bottle of Whisky from Gabe's stash and it was nearly all gone. But it did not give him the feeling that he wanted... it gave him the opposite.

Phillip stumbled up to the house and he looked around, he felt dizzy and sick but he needed to do something before it was too late. He saw Rose and she walked over to him, she looked annoyed at him and he did not know why.

"Get out" Rose snarled.

"I need to talk to Lukas" Phillip told Rose as she pushed him away from the front door.

"It's invite only. You're not welcome here!" Rose shouted.

"Ay get a load of this everyone! Shea wants to talk to Lukas!" One of the party guests shouted.

"Get out of here, dork! Nobody likes you!" Another student shouted.

"Please just let me talk to Lukas" Phillip pleaded.

Lukas walked up behind Rose "Get out of here, freak! Why would anyone want anything to do with shit like you?!" He shouted at Phillip.

Phillip's heart broke and he turned around to walk away, he walked down the path and he tried to ignore everyone.

Lukas stood in the doorway and the guilt hit him, he watched as Phillip walked away. He wanted to call him back and apologise. He hated the fact that people treated Phillip like trash, because he was not. Phillip was kind, loving, caring and... he thought that Phillip was absolutely beautiful. 'He didn't deserve that. I'm such a jerk, he's done nothing wrong' he thought to himself.

Everyone laughed and some of the popular guys started to shove Phillip. The bog was pushed onto the ground and stuff was thrown at him whilst everyone laughed. The guests threw full and empty cans at the dark haired teen, as he stood up and walked away from the house. Phillip sat on the side if the road with his back against a car, he let his tears fall and he looked at the almost empty bottle of whisky.

Lost. That is what he was, he was lost and he felt unwanted. He had never had an easy life, but be could not do anything about all of that now. Phillip thought about how kissing Lukas made him feel; he cried because he missed how Lukas's warm soft lips made him feel wanted. He craved the feeling of being loved and cared for, all he wanted was for Lukas to want him.

It had just turned quarter to twelve when Lukas walked out of the house and over to the road. He looked down and he saw that Philip was lying on the road. "Philip?" He crouched down and he realised that the boy was drunk "You can stay at my place tonight", he picked Phillip up and carried him over to his dirt bike. He took Phillip to his house and he carried him in.

Phillip woke up and he looked at Lukas "What are you doing?"

"Taking care of you" Lukas answered.

"Don't act like you care about me. Because nobody does" Phillip sniffled.

"Shut up." Lukas said because he did care about Phillip. He helped Phillip up stairs and he laid him down on the bed. "You can take the bed tonight and I'll put up the air mattress I have for me to sleep on".

"I'm sorry" Phillip choked on his tears.

"No, I'm the one that should apologise." Lukas shook his head.

"Why did you lie about me? I was only doing what I thought was the right thing to do. I'm sorry about not giving you the pills, but I know how dangerous they are. I was just trying to help you. I wanted to help my mum but I couldn't so I wanted to try and help you. Why did you say that stuff about me?" Philip covered his eyes with his hand and he cried.

"Because I was ashamed of myself. I'm so sorry, I know that you were only trying to help. I'm sorry for everything that I've said about your mum and you" Lukas apologised as he sat on the bed.

Phillip sat up and he placed his hand on Lukas's chest and he gulped "I... I think that I'm falling in love with you".

Lukas did not realise that he was smiling, he leaned closer and he kissed Phillip. He cradled the boy's face in his hands and his heart danced when Phillip kissed him back. After a few moments Lukas pulled away and he looked at Phillip "I think that I'm falling in love with you too".

Phillip smiled "What now?"

Lukas laid down on the bed and he opened up his arms for Phillip "Lie with me".

Phillip laid down and he rested his head on Lukas's shoulder "Like this?"

"Perfect" Lukas wrapped his arm around the dark haired teen.

"Do you feel anything? Does you're stomach hurt?"

"My stomach feels a little weird" Lukas answered.

"Same here." Phillip joked, as he referred to the fact that he felt sick because of the alcohol "But I do feel something there".

Lukas looked at Phillip "Yeah?"

Phillip looked at Lukas "Yeah".

Lukas kissed Phillip's forehead "Same here".

Phillip held onto Lukas's shoulder "Helen and Gabe don't want me there anymore. I don't think that they ever did want me".

Lukas looked at Phillip "Helen sucks. But I thought that you had a good bond with Gabe?"

"I did, not anymore." Phillip said sadly.

"Are you gonna leave Tivoley?" Lukas asked.

"Probably. I'm probably gonna be moved to another foster family that doesn't want me" Phillip answered.

"I don't want you to leave. I just want to be near you, I miss you when I'm not with you" Lukas admitted.

Phillip looked at Lukas "I don't wanna leave to. I miss you all of the time".

"Can you ever forgive me?" Lukas asked.

Phillip nodded "Yeah. I can".

Lukas smiled "Cheers".

Phillip closed his eyes "Lukas?"

"Yeah?" Lukas looked at Phillip.

"Thank you for saving my life that night. I can still see him in my head, I can hear the gun shots and I can picture the gun being pointed at me. I was so scared" Phillip admitted.

Lukas wrapped his other arm around Phillip "It's the same for me."

Phillip opened his eyes and he kissed Lukas's cheek "Thank you".

Lukas smiled "It was nothing".

"It's something to me" Phillip admitted.

"You're something to me" Lukas softly said.

"Do you care about me?" Phillip asked.

Lukas nodded "Yes".

Phillip smiled. He now had the feeling that he had been craving since the day he met Lukas. Lukas cared about .


End file.
